


"Car accident"

by xforesttree



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Canon Divergent, Hide lives, M/M, arima didn't expect the gay, manga universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8049676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xforesttree/pseuds/xforesttree
Summary: Hide knew he was a ghoul, from the very start... but it never made him turn away from Kaneki





	"Car accident"

**Author's Note:**

> This is set just before Kaneki's first fight with Arima

First his kakuja mask starts to crumble and tears stream down his face. "Hide..." He wails, carefully embracing his friend while his RC cells retreat towards the kakuhou that had taken him into a blind rage. "How did you know?" Kaneki whimpers as Hide holds him tightly. "Besides you being a bad liar and someone I've known for years I was conscious during the "car accident" with Nishio-senpai." They both step back and Hide nervously scratches his head. "I joined the CCG in the hopes of keeping you from being discovered, but they figured it out too so... I came to help?"

The sound of gunfire and scream wells up from above ground and chisels worry on their faces. "You should escape trough the sewers, you can get directly to the 23rd Ward, here lean on me." Hide says as he offers support. Kaneki considers telling him that he'll be healed in no time, but he knows he can't deny Hide. They manage to wobble towards an open section in the maze of sewer tunnels. A field of flowers and in the middle a man clad completely in white, Kaneki is attracted to it by a mysterious pull. He stumbles forward until Hide pulls him back by the shoulder. The flowers turn read until he can finally see the space is littered with the bodies of dead ghouls.

"All tunnels of This ward's sewer pass trough here, that's why I'm guarding it to keep anyone from escaping. Eyepatch, you shall not get trough." The man in white bellowed. This struck a nerve in Kaneki, but it was Hide that stepped up. "Arima, this ghoul was human at first. He's been involuntarily changed into a ghoul and he never meant to hurt anyone. The only thing ghouls can eat is human flesh." Hide shouted. Kaneki couldn't help but stare in amazement. Involuntarily his eye turned red. "Your point being, assistant-inspector? Have you not noticed how he glares at you, his ghoul hunger making his eye show?" Hide clenches his fist and charges at Arima who easily dodges his simple punches as Hide rages. "He's my friend, he'd never eat me. Can't you do anything for him? He doesn't want to be a ghoul! If... if you kill him, you have to kill me too!" This causes Arima to halt and Hide lands a punch with almost no strength behind it and sinks to his knees.

Arima lifts Hide's head with his quinque and stares straight into his eyes. "Why are you willing to die for a ghoul, human?" The tears stop flowing and Hide's gaze turns aggressive. "Because I love him." He answers. Arima's grip on his quinque loosens and Hide uses this opportunity to grab and take it from him and joins with Kaneki who'd started running towards them. When they are face to face there is a moment of hesitation. Shame and surprise, they both stare in disbelief. "Run away with me." Kaneki whispers. "What do you think I was planning to do?" Hide counters. "Hide, I-." Kaneki starts, but Hide interrupts him. "We'll talk about this later, we have to defeat him first." Kaneki shakes his head as though escaping from a haze and they charge, human and ghoul, towards Arima.


End file.
